Palisades Toys
Palisades Toys was a manufacturer of various media-related action figure lines, geared to the collectors' market. The company received the rights to produce Muppet action figures, mini figures, and lunch boxes from 2001-2005 (a number of which were announced, but never produced). The company also ran a Collector's Club, which offered members exclusive figures and was founded after collectors complained that it was too difficult to obtain the rare Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure. In 2004, Palisades acquired the license for the Sesame Street action figures. However, only the Super Grover Action Figure was commercially released, as an exclusive at the San Diego Comic-Con and other conventions. The company's bankruptcy in early 2006 cut the line short, and none of the other figures were produced. Through the years, the figures made several appearances on the stop-motion sketch comedy show, Robot Chicken. Walter mentioned in an interview for The Muppets that he has all of the Palisades Muppet figures (including all the limited editions, except for the Dr. Teeth Variant Action Figure). File:Walter Palisades| Series 1 (Spring 2002) For the first three series, the package art resembles a red curtain, and includes The Muppet Show's 25th anniversary logo. The front of the packaging also includes a group image of the characters included in each series. Each figure comes with a "The Muppet Show 25 Years" base for the figures to stand on. palisadesgallery-series1kermit.png|Kermit the Frog +variants|link=Kermit Action Figure palisadesgallery-series1piggy.png|Miss Piggy +variants|link=Miss Piggy Action Figure palisadesgallery-drteeth.png|Dr. Teeth +variants|link=Dr. Teeth Action Figure palisadesgallery-bunsen.png|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew|link=Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Action Figure Muppet Labs with Beaker Series 2 (Fall 2002) Starting with this series, the back of the packaging included images of characters announced for inclusion in the next series. Starting with this series, each case of figures includes three of each character (for each character who gets a repainted variant, each case has two of that figure in it's standard coloring and one repaint), as opposed to each case having more or less of certain characters. palisadesgallery-fozzie.png|Fozzie Bear|link=Fozzie Bear Action Figure palisadesgallery-daredevilgonzo.png|Stuntman Gonzo|link=Stuntman Gonzo Action Figure palisadesgallery-floyd.png|Floyd Pepper +variants|link=Floyd Pepper Action Figure palisadesgallery-crazyharry.png|Crazy Harry|link=Crazy Harry Action Figure Electric Mayhem Stage with Animal Series 3 (Spring 2003) Starting with this series, the bases are now smaller and blank. palisadesgallery-tuxrowlf.png|Rowlf the Dog|link=Rowlf Action Figure palisadesgallery-scooter.png|Scooter|link=Scooter Action Figure palisadesgallery-lewzealand.png|Lew Zealand|link=Lew Zealand Action Figure palisadesgallery-zoot.png|Zoot +variants|link=Zoot Action Figure Kitchen Playset with Swedish Chef Series 4 (Summer 2003) Starting with this series, the packaging artwork has a new style. The packaging is now blue, the group photos now include images of the figures (instead of the actual puppets), and the Muppet Show anniversary logo is now replaced with a "Jim Henson's Muppets" logo. The line now includes figures and variants from Muppets Tonight and the Muppet movies. Also, none of these figures come with a base. palisadesgallery-samarrow.png|Sam Arrow|link=Sam Arrow Action Figure palisadesgallery-rizzo.png|Rizzo the Rat +variants|link=Rizzo Action Figure palisadesgallery-link.png|Link Hogthrob|link=Link Hogthrob Action Figure palisadesgallery-strangepork.png|Julius Strangepork|link=Julius Strangepork Action Figure Series 5 (Fall 2003) Each figure comes with a base once again. palisadesgallery-gonzocamilla.png|Gonzo and Camilla|link=Gonzo Action Figure palisadesgallery-pepe.png|Pepe the King Prawn|link=Pepe Action Figure palisadesgallery-janice.png|Janice Action Figure +variants|link=Janice Action Figure palisadesgallery-newsman.png|Newsman Action Figure|link=Newsman Action Figure Series 6 (Winter 2003) The packaging has gone back to including images of the puppets in the group photo, instead of the figures. palisadesgallery-clifford.png|Clifford +variant|link=Clifford Action Figure palisadesgallery-patrolbear.png|Patrol Bear Fozzie|link=Patrol Bear Fozzie Action Figure palisadesgallery-statler.png|Statler|link=Statler Action Figure palisadesgallery-waldorf.png|Waldorf|link=Waldorf Action Figure Swinetrek Playset with First Mate Piggy Series 7 (Spring 2004) None of the figures in this series come with a base. palisadesgallery-smollet.png|Captain Smollett and Bad Polly|link=Captain Smollett Action Figure palisadesgallery-robin.png|Frog Scout Robin|link=Frog Scout Robin Action Figure palisadesgallery-johnnyfiama.png|Johnny Fiama +variants|link=Johnny Fiama Action Figure palisadesgallery-beauregard.png|Beauregard|link=Beauregard Action Figure Series 8 (Summer 2004) This is the last series in which the figures don't come with a base palisadesgallery-usherscooter.png|Usher Scooter|link=Usher Scooter Action Figure palisadesgallery-sameagle.png|Sam the Eagle +variants|link=Sam the Eagle Action Figure palisadesgallery-philvaneuter.png|Phil Van Neuter|link=Phil Van Neuter Action Figure palisadesgallery-marvinsuggs.png|Marvin Suggs +variants|link=Marvin Suggs Action Figure Series 9 (Fall 2004) palisadesgallery-steppinoutfozzie.png|Steppin' Out Fozzie|link=Stepping Out Fozzie Action Figure palisadesgallery-series9chef.png|Swedish Chef|link=Swedish Chef Action Figure palisadesgallery-pops.png|Pops|link=Pops Action Figure palisadesgallery-lips.png|Lips +variants|link=Lips Action Figure Backstage Playset with Rowlf the Dog Special Retailer Exclusives *Tuxedo Kermit Action Figure (ToyFare Magazine and Toys R Us, Spring 2002) *Vacation Fozzie Action Figure (ToyFare Magazine and Musicland, Winter 2002) *Super Scooter Action Figure (Toyfare Magazine, Spring 2003) *Koozebane Kermit Action Figure (Target, Summer 2003) *Vacation Pepe Action Figure (Toyfare Magazine and Musicland, Winter 2003) *Animal Action Figure (Killer Toys, Collector's Paradise, and OMGCNFO.com, Fall 2004) *Sweetums Action Figure (OMGCNFO.com, Fall 2004) *Jim Henson Action Figure (Palisades Toys online store, Fall 2004) *The Rainbow Connection Kermit Action Figure (Palisades Toys online store, Spring 2005) *Uncle Deadly Action Figure (OMGCNFO.com, Summer 2005) *Penguins Action Figures (OMGCNFO.com, Summer 2005) Palisades Collector's Club In 2002, Palisades launched a Palisades Collector's Club, after several complaints by collectors who could not get their hands on a Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure. The club sold exclusive action figures (including Muppet Action Figures) which could only be purchased from Palisades online, or at certain conventions and stores. It also offered discounts and special promotions, such as lotteries with Industry Giveaway figures for prizes, and exclusive behind-the-scenes info and photos of upcoming products. ;Exclusives *Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure (Spring 2002) *Invisible Fozzie Action Figure (Summer 2002) *Crash Helmet Gonzo Action Figure (Fall 2002) *Tour Animal Action Figure (Spring 2003) *Culinary Catastrophe Swedish Chef Action Figure (Summer 2003) *Vaudeville Statler and Waldorf Action Figures (Summer 2003) *Holiday Rizzo Action Figure (Winter 2003) *Koozebane Kermit Action Figure (glow-in-the-dark version, Winter 2003) *Stepping Out Bunsen and Beaker Action Figures (2004) *Adventure Kermit Action Figure (Spring 2004) *Ghost of Sam Arrow Action Figure (Spring 2004) *Tuxedo Gonzo Action Figure (Spring 2004) *Cabin Boy Gonzo and Rizzo Action Figures (Spring 2004) *Mega Camilla Action Figure (Spring 2004) *Super Beaker Action Figure (Summer 2004) *Santa Chef Action Figure (Winter 2004) *Checkered Suit Gonzo Action Figure (2005) *Frog Scout Leader Kermit Action Figure (Spring 2005) *Super Grover Action Figure (Fall 2005) Mega Action Figures *Mega Beaker Action Figure (Spring 2003) *Mega Animal Action Figure (Summer 2003) *Mega Gonzo Action Figure (Spring 2004) *Mega Camilla Action Figure (Spring 2004) Industry Giveways *Invisible Beaker Action Figure (Industry Giveaway, Spring 2002) *Holiday Kermit Action Figure (Industry Giveaway, Winter 2002) *White Tux Rowlf Action Figure (New York Toy Fair, Spring 2003) *Black Jacket Rizzo Action Figure (Wizard World Philadelphia and NYC licensing show, Spring 2003) *Dream Date Gonzo Action Figure (Maryland Small Business Awards Breakfast, Spring 2004) *Gold Tuxedo Gonzo Action Figure (New York Toy Fair, Spring 2004) *Wedding of the Century Kermit and Piggy Action Figure Set (private giveaway) See also *Palisades mini Muppet figures *Palisades Collector's Club exclusives *Unmade Palisades figures __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Palisades Toys